During the service life of a gas turbine engine, the engine must be serviced and maintained to ensure the engine operates within appropriate parameters. Some of the service and maintenance may require the measurements of component clearances to ensure they are within specifications for same operations. Some of the clearance measurements may indicate the general operation condition of a turbine engine or provide information useful for diagnosing or trouble shooting issues with the engine's operation. In some examples, the gas turbine engine may need to be dismantled or partially dismantled to gain access to the inner recesses of the engine in order to perform the measurements of specific component clearances. Disassembly of a turbine engine can be a costly endeavor that requires several hours to complete, leading to significant downtime of the engine.